


I'm Glad I Found You

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Series: Christmas Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Christmas, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first Christmas alone together after seven and some years of dating. So, naturally, it’s going to be memorable. And maybe, something adds to that factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad I Found You

\----------------  
The snow was falling fast outside the bedroom window. The warmth of the apartment was fogging it over due to the contrast of the temperature as it was freezing outside. The ground was glowing a pure white that emitted throughout the morning sky. Phil awake rather early in the morning, comforted by a cocoon of warmth and Dan. Their bodies were practically one, not that Phil minded one bit. It had always been like this, at least for the past seven something years. Dan and Phil always snuggling closely, either in their bed or on their sofa. Phil rubbed his eyes that were still getting used to the pale light of the morning seeping through the window. Phil was exhausted from last minute preparations for Christmas. Then it came to him, it was Christmas. Christmas! His first thought was to quickly get out of bed and race to the Christmas tree, just like he had all his life. But then, this Christmas was already different from all the rest. He wasn’t with his family, no, he was with his Dan. Which in turn made Phil’s heart flutter and his eyes widen in realization. Today was the day. The day he had been planning for at least five months. The day that he removed that ring he had since the beginning of June sitting in the very back of his crap drawer so Dan wouldn’t find it. The day that would change their lives. A Christmas neither would ever forget, and not just because it was their first Christmas together. Phil turned over to look at his sleeping boyfriend’s face. He was beyond adorable, whether he would acknowledged it or not. The hair that sat on the his head was now curly, which is what it usually was Dan is too lazy to do his hair, after all it was only Phil here to see him. Phil felt a smile creep on his face just thinking about waking up to this sight for the rest of his life. Waking up to Dan. He reached up and moved Dan’s fringe from in front of his eyes.

“Dan, honey?” Phil spoke softly, leaning slightly closer to the younger man in front of him.

“Hmppf.” Dan huffed back as Phil giggled at his eyes that Dan had scrunched closed in order to not wake up.

“Can we do Christmas now love?” Phil asked lightly. He was anxious for the presents, even anxious for their first Christmas together, but more so for what he was going to do.

“Too early.” Dan spoke only to have it muffled after trying his head into his pillow. Phil giggled again, turning to grab his phone to check the time.

“No bear, it’s eight in the morning. And it’s Christmas.” Phil begged. He wanted to have his day with Dan now.

“But I’m comfyyyyyyyy.” Dan dragged out in a tired, childish manner. Phil laughed loudly this time. He leaned in and planted a quick kiss to his boyfriends now exposed lips.

“Too bad, time to get up!” Phil got out of bed, disrupting the pocket of warmth they had created in the night and Dan grumbled and frantically, with his eyes still close mind you, to get warm again. Phil wasn’t having any of it. It was time to get up. He jumped up on the bed and then went to straddling Dan, who was now laying on his back.

“Wake up or else.” Phil warned removing Dan’s arm from in front of his eyes, protecting it from the dull light.

“Or else what?” Dan asked finally opening his eyes. Phil instantly smiled as his eyes met Dan’s. He could tell Dan was excited and happy, although still tried. He quickly leaned down for yet another peck on the younger’s chapped lips only to find that Dan wasn’t about to let Phil just have a peck. Dan instantly kissed back. Phil smiled into the kiss and planted another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away this time.

“Or else no presents.” Phil stated in a way that made Dan laugh lightly, as he reached up and took Phil’s hands in his own, holding them up and watching as they laced perfectly together.

“I think I’d live.” Dan said jokingly as he brought Phil’s hands to his lips and kissed them softly. This was his Phil. This was all he needed.

“Alright then no kisses.” Phil stated jokingly, knowing how Dan would react. Dan’s eyes widen in a joking manner.

“Now can’t have that can I?” He stated before pulling Phil in for a loving kiss. It was their first true kiss of the Dan, their first Christmas kiss ever. Dan smiled as Phil pulled away and rested his head against Dan’s own. “Merry Christmas Phil.” Dan spoke softly.

“Merry Christmas Dan.” Phil said before leaning away quickly. “Alright, stop stalling. Up, up, up!” Phil said, now standing next to Dan’s side of their bed. Dan laughed as he removed himself from the bed. Phil started to then drag Dan into the lounge.

“Phil wait a minute, I have to pee and put on pants and a shirt you Spork!” He said as he turned Phil around to face him to see Phil beaming at him.

“Alright you have four minutes, I’ll be in the lounge love.” Phil said kissing Dan’s cheek and walking towards the lounge leaving Dan behind. Dan watched him leave, shaking his head side to side, wondering if this is how it was going to be every Christmas.

\----------

“Thank you Dan.” Phil says sincerely after receiving his all gifts from Dan. As they had been alternating opening gifts, it was now Dan’s last one. And Phil was terrified. “You ready for your last gift?” Phil asked, hoping Dan wouldn’t pick up on his nervousness.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Dan said with a smile present on his face. Phil giggled and quickly stood from the couch where they were opening gifts.

“I’ll be right back I have to go get it.” Phil left the room and raced into their bedroom-Phil’s old one- and opened his laptop. He pulled up the camera that he had placed in the lounge pointed at him and Dan, ready to capture the, hopefully, happy moment. He hit the record button as the feed started to come to his computer. He saw Dan looking at all the gifts he’d just received. Phil smiled lightly as the nervous bubbled in his stomach. This is it. He went to the video file on his laptop and made it full screen. Then he made sure the ring was in his pajama bottoms before walking back into the living room to see Dan turn towards him with a confused face.

“It’s on your laptop?” Dan questions as Phil draws nearer to him. Phil simply nods, not trusting his speaking skills at this point. He places the laptop on Dan’s lap and sits down next to him as Dan scoots as close as possible. Breathe Phil, Breathe.

Dan clicks play.

The video is everything. It’s their ‘edit that bit out’s it’s their sneaky photos of each other. It’s their kisses and their cuddles. It’s their play arguments and their family hugs. It’s their families sneaky photos of them being cute together, it’s moments from those skype calls, moments from when they were on tour. It was Phil’s sneaky kisses to sleeping Dan and his and Dan’s morning cuddles. It’s the moments so ordinary but yet so far from where either thought this relationship would go. It’s Phil secret cereal eating and morning anime together. It’s their hold hands and shared coffee kisses. It’s their neck kisses and goodnight kisses. It’s their movie nights and summer cuddles. Their water fights and makeup kisses. It’s their tickle fights and giggly kisses. It's winter time cuddles and snow angels. It has fall coffees and spooky sneak attacks. It has laughter, it has love. It’s their favorite songs, it’s their life. It’s every moment of their relationship in a video, from the start, till now. As the last few seconds roll out, Phil gets off the couch without Dan paying much mind. He is too preoccupied with his and Phil’s memories playing before his eyes. The video come to a conclusion, and with tears in Dan’s eyes he looks to the spot where Phil was, and registering he isn’t there. He moves the computer to the side and sees Phil on one knee with a ring in his hand. Phil looked up at Dan, meeting his loving happy gaze, seeing the Christmas tree lights reflected in them, dancing wildly. Then it all happened. He poured out his heart, noting everything that happened within the past seven some years. Noting the skype calls, funny times in his bed, the Manchester eye kiss. Noting 2012 and 2009. They giggled together as the past was replayed yet again I his words.

“I know that we have had one hell of a ride to this point, and I know we’ve not had the smoothest relationship. But it has been the best. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything.” Phil takes a deep breath, trying to force the tears back. “I’m glad we found each other. I’m glad I found you.” Phil smiles widely as a tear traces his cheek, just as multiple ones trace Dan’s. “I want to be with you forever. You already know that. I’ve told you that before, maybe not with words, but with kisses and cuddles.” He giggles as Dan smile widens. “I know there will come a time when all you remember is the little things, like the way the our I loves sounded the first time, or the feel of your lips pressed to mine, and when that time comes, I hope I’m still beside you. So, I know this isn’t the best place to do it, and it’s not traditional, or maybe not romantic enough, but Dan,” He paused drawing in a large breath before he uttered the words that would change their fate. “All I want is you, and I want that forever, because you make me smile and laugh like no one else.” He paused again. Breathing in deeply, preparing for the words that would change everything. “I love you more than you’ll ever know. So will you, Daniel James Howell, marry me?” He asked, watching as Dan shook his head yes, with tears cascading down his cheeks, with his hands still over his mouth in shock.

“Of course I will you spork.” Dan stated softly, dropping on his knees as well, coming face to face with Phil as the ring was slide on his ring finger. As Phil drew his hand away from Dan’s, their lips meet and moved softly together. A kiss that they would forever remember. Smiles broke the kiss and giggles soon followed. Dan looked down at the band on his finger, smiling like an idiot, just as Phil was as well.

“I love you.” Dan said looking up at Phil again and burying his face into the elder’s neck. “I love you so so so so much.” Dan breathed into Phil’s neck. Phil felt Dan’s tears on his neck as he kissed Dan’s still curly hair. Even though they were in their lounge on Christmas, in the morning before the sun had even fully rose, in their pjs, they both knew that nothing would be better than this moment. They move up onto the couch and cuddle some more, while talking about memories and anything that happens to come out of their mouths. The camera sat in the tree capturing all of it. Maybe not for their viewers to see, but just for them, for a memory.

And later if, after skype calls to both the families, while lying in bed cuddling together, there is a photo posted of the happy couple cuddling being anything but just friends, with a ring proudly there for all to see, then that’s not really anybody’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> The End of the Christmas series!


End file.
